jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 44
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Taizo Yoshida |epidirector = Hitomi Ezoe |anidirector = Kenji Yokoyama Akihiro Yamamoto Cha Myoung Jun |actionassist = |assistani = Kimitaka Ito Haru Watanabe |anicoop = Mayumi Oda |designcoop = Megumi Itoi Shunichi Ishimoto Kohei Ashiya Aya Nishimura Kenji Yokoyama Eri Ogawa Gakushi Maeda |chapters = 244-247 |airdate = May 22, 2015 |endate = July 14, 2018 |eyecatch = (The Fool) (Star Platinum) |eyecatch2 = The Fool Star Platinum |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice, Part 2 |next = DIO's World, Part 1 }} is the forty-fourth episode of Stardust Crusaders, the twentieth episode of the Egypt Arc, and the seventieth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers the second half of Chapter 244 through Chapter 247 of the manga. Summary Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin have barely reached the leisure room where they see the aftermath of Vanilla Ice's battle against Polnareff. They nonetheless advance further to confront the enemy. Meanwhile, Vanilla Ice has seemingly killed Polnareff in the art gallery and comes out of Cream. Vanilla Ice then solemnly declares that it was ultimately Avdol who, by keeping the others alive, was responsible for his grievous wounds. Vanilla Ice swears to kill the rest of the heroes too but then notices falling grains of sand. In truth, Iggy has spent the last of his strength to lift Polnareff with The Fool, allowing Polnareff to ambush Vanilla Ice. Weeping for Iggy, Polnareff gathers the strength to attack Vanilla Ice, stabbing him in the forehead with Silver Chariot before breaking his neck. Polnareff reminisces Iggy and mourns his companion, while Vanilla Ice silently stands back up. However, Polnareff has already guessed that Vanilla Ice was turned into a Vampire. Thwarting an attack from behind, Silver Chariot destroys a door, letting the sunlight come in and destroy Vanilla Ice's arm. Vanilla Ice realizes too late his newfound weakness and is pushed into the light by Silver Chariot, which turns him into dust. The ghosts of Avdol and Iggy briefly appear, silently telling him to carry on. Despite himself, Polnareff can't refrain from crying. Meanwhile, Suzi Q has arrived in Tokyo to pay a visit to Holy, although she is still unaware of Holy's condition. On her way, Suzi takes as many pictures of the local landscape as possible. When she inadvertently antagonizes a Japanese thug, Suzi Q is saved by her butler Roses, who himself worries to death about Holy and tries to tell her the truth. However, Suzi reveals that she's been aware that Holy is ill and Joseph's absence is due to his efforts at saving her. Despite her grief, Suzi comes to her side with a reassuring look, as both women trust Joseph and Jotaro to solve whatever problem has arisen. Back at DIO's Mansion, a Vampire named Nukesaku gloats. Having been victimized because of his weakness by DIO's other servants, Nukesaku is delighted to be actually the last survivor. He tries to trick Jotaro, Joseph, and Kakyoin by disguising himself as a woman, but his reverted hands allow them to effortlessly see through his trick. Jotaro thus uses him as a dummy to test how much Star Platinum can damage them, and then forces him to be the group's guide. Meanwhile, Polnareff is patching up his injuries on the stairs leading to the tower. He then suddenly notices a presence and sees DIO up the stairs. Appearances |Av3=IggyAvAnim.png|Name3=Iggy|Status3= |Av4=AvdolAvAnim.png|Name4=Muhammad Avdol|Status4= |Av5=RosesAvAnim.png|Name5=Roses |Av6=SuziAvAnim3.png|Name6=Suzi Q Joestar |Av7=HolyAvAnim.png|Name7=Holy Kujo |Av8=KakyoinAvAnim.png|Name8=Noriaki Kakyoin |Av9=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name9=Joseph Joestar |Av10=JotaroAvAnim3.png|Name10=Jotaro Kujo |Av11=NukesakuAvAnim.png|Name11=Nukesaku|Status11= |Av12=TelenceAvAnim.png|Name12=Telence T. D'Arby|Status12= |Av13=KennyAvAnim.png|Name13=Kenny G.|Status13= |Av14=DioAvAnim3Reveal.png|Name14=Dio Brando|SName14=DIO }} }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia *This is the first time a story arc has used 3 episode titles. *In a callback to the vampires and Pillar Men in Season One of the anime, as Vanilla Ice is wounded, the magma effect can be seen instead of blood. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes